Be Good
by Usagi Hana
Summary: "The name's Gray Fullbuster." Then he lifted his finger, pointing towards me. "And that girl, Lucy Heartfillia, is my soon to be girlfriend."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nine Years Go By

A small peck on the cheek could mean alot of things. It could mean that he loves you, or that he's sorry. It could mean that he's jealous, and wants to show everyone that you are his. Or, in a worse case scenario, it could mean goodbye.

That's how my first love and I parted, and I cried for months. I still remeber the feeling of his lips on my cheek as he handed me the rose he picked out for me. I still have that rose, even though it is wilting. I also remember the last words he told me before he left.

_"Be a good girl, Lucy, and maybe, I'll come back. Until then... Wait for me..."_

My heart pounds everytime I remeber his voice. It wasn't very manly, considering the fact that we were 7. Its been nine years since then, and so far, I've been good. Nine years have passed, and he has yet to come back.

Yes, I am now 16, and am the student council vice president. I love helping people, and everyone admires me. But he still doesn't come... I have doubted his words a million times, and yet, I find myself still wanting to believe it. I cried on my tenth birthday, because I recieved a strange letter from him that day.

_"Dear Lucy, Even though I promised you I would write you a letter every chance I get. Well... This is where I stop writing."_

And that was it. My first love, gone. But still, I believe the words he told me. I really did like him... Alot...

"Lucy Hearfillia!" I looked up to see my mother looking at me, feeling my forehead. "Are you alright...? Are you sure you want to go to school today?" I looked around, and realized we were inside our SUV.

I nodded, and pulled her hand away from me. "I'm perfectly fine, mom." I smiled at her, reassuring her that I have a beating heart and am not dying.

"O-Oh..." She sighed, and looked back at the road. "Well then, just be careful today..."

I smiled, then turned to look out the window. Soon enough, we approached my high school, Fiore High School. I opened the door as soon as the car stopped, and while pulling my bag out, I walked away.

"H-HAVE A NICE DAY!" My mother yelled at me from behind, then drove off.

I sighed, and entered the school building. I put my indoor shoes on, and headed for my classroom. As I was walking in the hallways, someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned my head slightly, seeing pink hair bobbing behind me.

"What do you want, Natsu?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Natsu grinned at me, then placed his arm on the wall, and leaned towards me. "Lucy Heartfillia, the school's sexiest girl. But, you are still a virgin."

I glared at him, not wanting him to continue. "Go. Away. Now." I sneak my way around him, but he suddenly grabbed my arm, and held me in my place.

"Well that isn't very nice, _vice-prez..._" Natsu leaned in closer to my face, and I could feel his breath.

I lifted my knee, and kicked him in between his legs. "Well that's not right at all, _prez._" I copied him, and escaped, entering my classroom.

I sat at the closest desk I could find, and was soon joined by my friends, Levi, Mira-Jane, Juvia, and Erza.

"Lucy-chan!" Mira walked towards me, and next to me.

"Hey, Mira," I replied, putting my book down.

"So... What did Natsu want?" Mira leaned towards me, a devilish grin on her face.

I shaked my head, and glared at her. "I kicked him in his balls. The end." I returned to my book, when Erza walked up. She immediately sat at the desk behind me.

"I saw that, Lucy Heartfillia," She said as soon as she sat down.

"S-Saw what...?" I was confused, and wondered if she was walking about the same thing I was.

"You breaking Natsu's dick, then ditching him." Erza replied, and giggles and chuckles were heard from our other classmates.

I smiled at her, shook my head, and turned to see Juvia and Levy walking in.

"No, black is such a dark color, it does not belong on you." Levy told Juvia, and I returned to my book.

"Then the blue dress...?" Juvia sat on the other side of me, opposite of Mira-Jane.

"Yeah, you don't look all sad and... well..." Levy sat in front of me, wondering what to say.

"Emo." Juvia finished for her, and Levy nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." She twitched, not wanting to piss Juvia off.

"Well, Levy-chan, Juvia doesn't really mind you using that word." Juvia smiled at Levy.

"Okay... Sorry..." Levy pulled out a spiral notebook, and started doodling.

"Ahem..." Mira-Jane said, looking at Levy and Juvia. "Hello?"

I laughed, and looked up from my book.

"Hi!" They both said in unison.

"Hey..." I answered, and Erza ignored them, looking at something, or someone, else.

"Okay class," Our teacher suddenly walked in, closing the door behind her. "Before we get started," she clasped her hands together, and looked at the door. "We have a new transfer student."

This caught my attention, and I looked towards the door. Getting a tranfer student was rare, but whenever we got one the teacher would always make me give he or she a tour or something like that.

"Some of you may know him from elementary school, and some may not," She continued, making me want to spit balls at her.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" The dumbest kid in class yelled, whose name was Gajeel.

"Gajeel, shut your trap." She glared at him, holding a detention slip in her hand. That shut him right up. "Anyways, before I tick anyone else off..." She coughed, "You can come in now."

The door flew open, and a tall boy walked in. His hair was messy, and he didn't have a shirt on. Many girls squeled at his abs, but I was just disgusted. He had a piercing on his eyebrow, which told me to stay away from him. Suddenly, he looked towards me, and his eyes grew wide. His mouth moved slightly, and he whispered something to himself. Then he stood in front of the classroom, and introduced himself.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster." A deep voice emerged from him as his mouth moved.

I froze, and started to blush many shades of red. He seemed to notice this, and smirked.

"And that girl there," He lifted his finger, pointing it towards me. "That's my soon to be girlfriend, Lucy Heartfillia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the REALLY late update... I've been EXTREMELY busy... I just went to a wedding, just finished my homework, AND just got over a cold. For more info about why I updated SO late, go ahead and MM me..**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion.<p>

"... And that girl over there is my soon-to-be girlfriend!" Gray was still pointing at me, and all the other classmates gasped.

"Dude..." Gajeel stood up, walking towards Gray. "Do you KNOW what your getting yourself into?"

Gray shrugged, and looked back down at me, his eyes shining. "I don't know. She might've changed over the past few years, but that won't change the way I-"

"Go away..." I muttered, fuming with rage.

Gray's eyes grew wide, and I could tell he was shocked by the way I responded. "L-Lucy...?"

I stood up, slamming my hands onto the desk. "I don't know you... Why do you know my name?" I faked, and looked up at him. "The Gray I knew wouldn't have THAT!" I pointed towards his piercing, taking off my glasses.

Gray was silent for a moment, but then looked up at me, his eyes full of rage. "You have NO idea what I've been through. While you got to live a fairytale life, I had to live in a world called 'hell'. Do you know how HURT I was when-"

Suddenly Natsu opened the door, interrupting Gray. "Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the nurse for some medicine." He ruffled his hair, then saw me and Gray eyeing each other. "Whoa... What happened here?" Natsu walked towards Gray, putting his hand on Gray's shoulder. "Listen 'ere buddy," Natsu glared at Gray. "That chick is mine, so don't go giving her googly eyes, you got it?"

Gray slapped Natsu's hand away, and smirked. "I'll do whatever pleases me." Then he walked to the back, and sat down in a empty desk.

Natsu stared at Gray for a moment, then turned back towards me. "Oh and, thanks for this morning." He winked at me, making me want to barf. "It _really turned me on,_" he started walking towards the back, sitting next to Gajeel.

I started to laugh. "What are you, a masochist?" I asked, sitting back down.

"For you I will be, babe!" Natsu yelled back at me, grossing me out. I rolled my eyes, and sat back down. Class started, and the rest of the day went by like usual.

It was finally lunch, and by now I was already exhausted. All eyes were on me as I walked down the hallway, next to Erza.

"W-Why are they glaring at me like that?" I muttered, trying to hide my face behind my book.

"Because-" Erza began, but was interrupted.

"Because you're just that beautiful, babe." Natsu snuck up behind us, pulling my book out of my hands. How many times is that going to happen today?

I sighed, and turned towards Natsu. I looked him straight in the eyes, and raised my hand in a slapping position. "I've had jsut about ENOUGH of you!" My hand swung down, but Natsu caught it, and put it close to his lips.

"Well... someone's fiesty..." He kissed my hand, and looked up towards me. Behind, I felt million's of eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I snatched my hand away, and turned back around. "Let's go, Erza," I said, letting Natsu keep my book.

Erza silently followed behind, turning around to flip off Natsu. I giggled, and continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

Along the way, we met up with Juvia and Levy. We were already in line, waiting to pay for our meals.

"Ew... This soo doesn't look like meatload..." Levy poked at the brown substance on her plate. She then reached out and grabbed a bowl of salad.

"Levy... That lettuce looks past its date..." Juvia said, just getting a bottle of water.

Erza and I laughed at Levy's confusion. She had no idea what Juvia was talking about, staring blankly at her salad.

"I-It looks fine to me..." Levy examined it, holding up the line.

I grabbed a plate of Jell-O, and an apple. "This stuff is so disgusting. I'm going to talk about this at the next meeting..."

Erza snatched up the last plate of edible looking pasta, and nodded her head in agreement. "You should... I mean, we pay for this shit, we should get better meals!"

We finally reached the cash register, and one by one we paid for our meals.

While walking towards a table, many eyes were still glaring at me. As I walked past the first table, someone stook there foot out, tripping me. Thank God all I had was Jell-O. I slowly fell down, waiting for my face to hit the floor, but the impact never came. Instead, I felt someone's arm wrap around me, and sweep me off my feet. My eyes opened slightly, and I saw Gray staring at me with his beautiful gaze.

"G-Gray...!" I said, feeling my cheeks light up.

He sighed, and put me down. My Jell-O was now all over Gray's shirt, while my apple rolled somewhere else. "You need to watch where you walk, Lucy..." His arm was still around my waist, making me want to kick him and run.

I looked down, and felt myself get redder. I pushed myself away from him, and bowed. "I=I'm sorry!"

Gray looked puzzled. "About what...?"

I stood up straight, and looked at his shirt. "About that..." I pointed at my Jell-O, feeling ashamed of myself.

Gray looked down at his shirt, and shrugged. "That's really not what you should be sorry about..." He muttered, and started to walk away.

"What?" I immediately replied, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's nothing..."

"WHAT?" I became to grow impatient, and grabbed his hand. "Tell me now, Gray Fullbuster! Or else, I'll tell every little embarassing thing about you. Like that time those ant's crawled up your pant's, and you went cr-"

"OKAY!" His arms shot up in the air. "I give! I'll tell you!" He was quiet, and began to stare at the ground.

"Well...?" I said, tapping my foot angerily.

His lips moved slowly, and he looked me straight in the eyes. "The fact that you wrote that letter, telling me you never wanted to talk to me again, and that you hated me."

Everyone was listening in on our conversation, as I became confused.

"What do you mean...?" I felt my anger rise. "Didn't you write me that..."

Gray shook his head, and began to stare back towards the ground. "The previous letter I had written to you... Was my confession to you..." His eyes shot up once again, making my heart pound. "I loved you, Lucy... And I still do..."


	3. Chapter 3

**HI HI ITS USAGI! I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. We lost internet for a LONG time. But now I am able to write this again :D. Don't be too calm though, since my family is currently in a financial crisis. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten since being away, and I am sorry for this obstacle. But FINALLY, after I don't know HOW long, is the continuation of "Be Good!" CHAPTER THREE!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Three:

(Normal POV)

The cafeteria remained silent, all eyes on the two in the center. One teenage boy, and one teenage girl gazed at each other, b0th their hearts pounding.

"I still love you, Lucy." The boy said, taking a step closer to Lucy.

Lucy stood petrified, and her mind was blank. Her palms were sweaty, and she couldn't take in anymore. "G-Gray..." She muttered, bowing her head and looking at her shoes. She felt her eyes water, and her head get heavier. "I-I never got a letter with a confession in it... I only got the one where you told me you didn't want to write anymore..."

Gray's eyes grew wide, and he fell to the ground. "S-So... you really didn't reject me?"

Lucy remained silent, and her eyes looked back at Gray. She shook her head, and ran towards the cafeteria exit.

Leaning against the cafeteria wall next to the bathrooms, a dissatisfied Natsu glared at Gray as he remained on the floor.

_Lucy was mine already, and you know it! _He thought, and pulled out a letter from his pocket. He opened the letter, and read it once more.

_Dear Lucy, I have to tell you this or else I won't ever be able to forgive myself. I think of you all day, your smile, your beauty, your golden hair, and the way you look when you cry. I can't forget any of it. I just wanted to be by your side a little longer, but that wasn't possible. Lucy Heartfillia, I, Gray Fullbuster, am in love. To who you might be wondering? Well Lucy, my beautiful, sweet, charming Lucy. I love you. From, Gray, the only man for you._

Natsu bit his lip and he closed the letter, shoving it back into his pocket. He hated those letters on that paper, and what he hated more was that it was from Gray. Gray, his best friend who forgot all about him. But now, Natsu wasn't planning on giving Lucy to anyone. He went through alot of trouble to hide that letter from Lucy, and write a reply to Gray. He wasn't going to let all his efforts go to waste. No, Gray was going to repent, and Natsu was going to make Lucy all his.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ITS SUPER SHORT! But I only have a limited amount of time for the internet now... I hope you all can be patient!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry guys for the wait! My parents couldn't pay for our internet bill, so I've been on a small hiatus because of that. I'm currently using my cousin's computer, but I know I will get my internet back! Until then, please be happy with this update! In this chapter, I want to explain the relationship Natsu, Lucy, and Gray have. Everyone, please review and tell me how you feel! The story is now back in Lucy's POV! **

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

I avoided Gray at school for the rest of the week. I couldn't handle how awkward things had gotten between us two. Natsu would act as if nothing happened, and be a big goofy perv. I tried to smile at school, and hide my confusion. But of course, Erza and everyone else saw through me. On Friday, we all went straight to Erza's house, sleeping bags and all. We were going to have an all weekend sleepover, and I really needed it. I needed to talk to someone, badly.

So I guess that explains how we all ended up in Erza's room, watching TV on her flatscreen hanging on the wall.

I was laying on her bed, on my stomach, painting my nails some pretty blue shade Erza had. Mira was primping in front of Erza's mirror, putting her beautiful hair into a bun. Juvia was unrolling her sleeping bag, and unpacking all of her belongings. Levy was in the bathroom, doing God knows what. Erza was sitting beside me, channel surfing with the remote.

"It's official..." She said, breaking the silence and turning the TV off. "There is NOTHING to watch on TV. Any ideas girls?"

I looked at her wearily, and shrugged. "Sleep?" I suggested, finishing my last nail.

Erza looked at me in disgust, and made a sarcastic laugh. "In my house, sleep isn't a word! Especially when I have a sleepover with my best friends!"

Juvia ignored the conversation, and continued unpacking. Mira Jane sat on the floor, and curled into a ball.

"How about we make Lucy dish on what was going on with her and Gray earlier this week?" Mira suggested, and winked at me and Erza.

"Now that's an idea I love!" Erza answered, and took the bottle of nail polish away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting ticked off and snatching the bottle back. "I wasn't done!"

Just as on cue, Levy walked out of the bathroom, and walked in giggling. "Oh come on Lu-chan! Just tell us, already!"

I sighed, and put the bottle down. I then sat up, and wrapped myself around one of Erza's blankets. "Okay, I give up! I'll tell you all about Gray and Natsu!"

"Wait..." Juvia spoke up, now intrigued. "Since when was Natsu involved in this story?"

Mira put her hand over Juvia's mouth, and shushed her. "Just listen!"

I took a deep breath, and began to explain my complicated childhood love and friend.

"It all started when I first moved down here... There was a nice family who had introduced us to the entire neighborhood. My parents soon became best friends with them. They were the Fullbusters, and their son was named Gray Fullbuster." I explained, and soon began to remember it all...

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lucy! My name's Gray!" A five year old boy held out his hand to five year old me. His hand was ruffled up, and he had a goofy looking smile. Five year old me took his hand, and shook it politely.<p>

"M-My name is..." I stuttered, feeling my face turn red.

"Your Lucy right?" The boy named Gray said, smiling still. "I know all about you! Your mommy told me your my age, and that we are going to go to the same school!"

I looked up at him, and nodded. "Y-Yeah... mommy told me a boy my age would be coming here..." Currently, we both were standing in front of my brand new house. The little boy was with his parents, who were now inside with my parents.

"Well atleast she told you about me!" Gray laughed, and looked around. "Where's all your toys?"

"T-Toys...?" I felt nervous, and started to play with my dress.

"Yeah, toys." Gray looked around, seeming displeased. "Hey, how about we go across the street instead?" He pointed at a park that was right across the street. "That place has alot of toys, and kids our age!"

I nodded, and grabbed the boys hand. We both then crossed the street, and for the first time since I moved I actually had fun.

* * *

><p>"That boy was Gray, wasn't it?" Levy said, interrupting my memories.<p>

"Y-yeah... He used to live right next door to me..."

"Ohh... I see..." Levy rubbed her chin, and looked at me. "Go on, please."

I nodded, and continued. "Anyways, we played everyday, and on my first day of school I met someone else..."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please welcome Lucy Heartfillia! She's our new friend, and a very nice girl! Say hi, Lucy!" The teacher of the class instructed, as I stood in front of the room. I was five again, and it was my first day of school.<p>

"H-Hi..." I muttered, while staring at my feet.

"LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice, and looked up. I felt a wide grin grow across my face when I noticed ruffled dark hair bobbing from the crowd of students!

"Gray!" I ran towards him, and sat down. "I'm so glad your in this class!"

Gray smiled back, and nodded. "Un!"

A pink haired boy began poking Gray's arm, wanting his attention. "Graaaaay... I want to be friends with her too!"

"You wiiiilll Natsu!" Gray imitated the pink haired boy named Natsu. "Lucy is everyone's friend, right Lucy?"

I nodded, and waved at the boy known as Natsu. "H-Hi..."

The boy stared at me for a moment, then began to blush. He turned his head away, and started playing with his fingers. "Hi..." He muttered.

I looked at Natsu for a moment, then shrugged. I turned my attention towards the teacher, and listened carefully.

* * *

><p>"NATSU WAS IN YOUR KINDERGARTEN CLASS?" Erza yelled in surprise.<p>

"Yeah... I've been with Natsu since the beginning, also... He was never as perverted as he is now. We WERE best friends..." I answered, remembering the sweet, and innocent Natsu I once knew. "But that's pretty much it... Gray moved away later on, and the only one I had to talk to was Natsu. I wrote Gray all the time, and I even sent him a confession letter... But the reply I got back made me want to murder him..."

"So that's what you all were arguing about in the cafeteria..." Juvia said, curling in a ball.

"Yeah pretty much... Gray told me he also wrote a confession letter, but I sent him something different. I really have no idea what's going on..." I rubbed my forehead, contemplating the situation.

"Have you ever considered the fact that...?" Erza said, looking at me.

"What? Considered what?" I asked, curious.

"That maybe someone wrote fake letters in order to RUIN your relationship?"

I thought for a moment. "But who would do such a thing...?"

"Well... who actually knew about Gray?" Mira said, and I thought. The only one I could think of who was with me from the very beginning was...

"Natsu..." I muttered, feeling my heart stop, and my eyes widen... "He couldn't have..."

"Or could he...?" Levy spoke, claiming a spot next to me. "You never know, Lu-chan..."

And like that, Natsu suddenly became a suspected enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this one is short, or confusing! I'm typing this as fast as I can, because my aunt is calling for me! Review, and if you have any questions don't be shy! Message me, and I'll get to you ASAP!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIHI~! School's ending soon, and I recently got my internet back! (YAY~~~~!) While being internet-less, I came up with an AWESOME part for the story, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it ^.^~~! ENJOY, AND REVIEW~~! Have any questions? Message me :D. I'll be sure to answer~!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Everything went pretty smooth after that weekend. I went home Saturday morning, and spent the rest of the weekend lounging around my house, eating Doritos.

I found myself constantly thinking about whether or not Natsu could've actually been that cruel to ruin my relationship with Gray. I tried to remember anything that would help me come to a better understanding. So far, nothing has come to mind.

So here I am, on a Monday, school morning, getting ready once again for Hell. I did my usual morning routine, and my mom drove me to school.

Finally, we were in front of the building, but my mom didn't unlock the doors. "Mom...?" I muttered, glancing at her through my glasses.

"Lucy... Be careful..." She said, timidly.

This worried me, and I stared at her longer. "Mom... what's wrong?"

"Gray's back, isn't he?" She said, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, I-"

"Enough... Just get out..." She unlocked the door, and shook her head. "How come you stopped telling me stuff...?"

I sighed, and opened the car door. I grabbed my bag, and just as I was going to close the door, I hesitated. "I love you, mom..." I shut the door, and began towards the school doors. I pushed them opened, and the first person I saw was Gray.

"Hey, nice weather we having, huh?" He spoke, walking in front of me to block my way.

"Gray, I'm not in the mood. Just let me-"

"Look, Lucy," He grabbed my hand, and clutched it tight. "I really need to talk to you. I think someone might've switched our letters."

I rolled my eyes, and slapped his hand away. "No, duh, sherlock. I thought about that over the weekend."

"Well so do I." He stuffed his hands down his pant pockets, and I licked my lips. "I... Also suspect someone of doing it..."

I raised a brow, and crossed my arms over my chest. "And who might that be?"

He looked at me with his alluring stare, and cold-blood thirsty eyes. He exhaled deeply, and shrugged. "Natsu..."

This surprised me. I put my hands down, and put one on my forehead. I felt myself getting dizzy, but I tried not to show any signs. "A-And... Why would you think that...?"

He shrugged again. "He's the only one that knew about our relationship. Him and our parents. I highly doubt that it was my mom that switched the letters, though."

I shook my head, and sighed. "I thought about that, too. But-"

"But what?" Gray's face suddenly was in front of mine. I could feel his slow paced breath against my face. Why did he have to grow up to be so damn seductive?

"But... He's too kind." I turned my head away, averting his stare.

"HA!" He threw his head back, and everyone looked our way. "NICE? HIM?"

"W-What...?" I blushed, still not looking.

"He was only nice to YOU because he LIKED YOU." He looked mad, now. "Get it? Who else could it have been?"

I shrugged, face completely red now. "Listen, I have to get to-"

"I know it's him, Lucy." He moved aside, leaning against a random locker. "Watch, I'll find proof."

I nodded, and walked away as fast as I could.

Sitting in first period, Erza was doing nothing but staring at me. I ignored her glares, and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

"So Lucy..." She spoke, breaking our 30 minute silence. "That Gray is a looker, huh..."

I shrugged, and raised my hand. "Excuse me, I have a headache. May I go to the Nurse's?" I lied, but I couldn't take anymore interrogation today.

The teacher nodded, and I gathered my stuff. I walked out of the classroom swiftly, and went to the nurse's office.

As I entered, I noticed no one was there. I sighed of relief, and picked a bed to lay on.

I closed my eyes, and found myself drifting away to sleep.

I blinked once, twice, then three times. There was a warm feeling right next to me, and I jumped out, covering my mouth from screaming.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Gray sat up, wiping his eyes. "It's just me!"

I felt anger rushing throughout my entire body, and I wanted to yell so many naughty things at him, but I remembered where I was. "What... the... Hell?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Just to let you know, I was here before you." He yawned, and got up. I blushed, and turned away. He was shirtless, and extremely buff.

"P-Put some clothes on..."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" I felt Gray's arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him.

I felt myself blush more, and tried to escape his grasp. "G-Gray... Stop..."

"What...? I didn't hear that well." He placed his lips on my neck, making a squealing sound erupt from my mouth.

"S-Stop..." I was melting in his arms, wanting to escape, but my body refusing to do so.

He lifted his head, and placed his finger on the spot where his lips once were. Then, he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Lucy."

Oh God. Why now? Why me? I couldn't think anymore.

"I love you." He repeated again. He forced my body to turn around, and stared into my eyes. Oh God. His eyes. They were worse than any drug I could've taken.

"G-Gray..." I muttered, but it was too late.

His lips were on mine.

He was kissing me.

And I was liking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hihi~! This is now 'Be Good' Chapter 6! If you guys want, if you have a TinierMe account, y'all can friend me at ~Usagi Hana~ (Yes that is my Selfy's name xD). So before I start the story, here's my reply to some review's I got:**

**Lucy Heartfilia914: Thanks for the idea! It's always nice to hear from the fans about what they want! I might do something like that, but I will change it up! If I don't do it, I'm sorry for wasting such an awesome idea!**

**kookiie: Haha. Your's made me laugh a bit xD. No, I don't hate Natsu. But as you sad, for the sake of the story, he has to be the evil queen! **

**And to the rest of you, thanks for reading, reviewing, and telling me how much you loved it! Please keep on reading!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

So here we are, Gray and I, sitting in the nurses office, making out. I was still shocked, astounded, and couldn't move at all. He released his hold on me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"So Lucy..." He said, freezing my mind and body at the sound of his voice. "Do you..."

I placed my hand at my chest; I could feel my face burning up, mostly from the blushing and such.

"Do I...?" I was finally able to speak, but my eyes were still wide with shock.

"..." He scratched his head, and turned away from me for a second. I tried to see what he was doing, but I couldn't tell. "Do you..." He covered his face with his other hand, but remained in his position. "Do you want to start dating...?"

I snapped out of my phase right there. I stood up, fixed my shirt, and looked at him. "I'm sorry Gray." I muttered, and got the Hell out of there.

* * *

><p>I was in the hallways alone, with no one to comfort me. Of course I loved Gray, but we couldn't date until we got back at whoever switched our letters. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way, and something possessed me to hide behind the nearest trash can.<p>

The person was Natsu, and I'm guessing he was skipping class. Some Student Council President, huh? But to my dismay, he turned right into the nurse's office, where I had just left Gray.

I began sneaking that way, trying to make my body as light as possible. I placed myself on the side of the door, and listened to what Gray and Natsu could've been talking about.

"And what in the HELL possessed you to ask Lucy that?" Natsu sounded angry, but he sounded like his old self, not the perverted horny boy I know now.

"We... We kissed." Gray said, his tone low, and I could tell he was obviously hurt.

"And what did she say?"

"..."

"And. What. Did. She. Say. Gray?"

"She said no, Natsu. Are you happy now?" Now it was Gray's turn to be pissed.

Natsu's chuckled turned into laughs, and then his laughs turned into some loud donkey noise. "T-Thank God! I mean, I didn't swith your letters for nothing! Do you know how hard it was to even GET those letters?" Natsu said, now using a tone I've never heard come out of him before.

I fell to the floor, hand on my forehead. I couldn't take what he was saying, which was what I denied at the sleep over.

"You shouldn't of said that Natsu." Gray stood up from the bed, and was walking towards the door. I was too slow apparently, because he grabbed my shoulder, and kept me in my place.

"Why not, Gray?" He snickered, making me feel disgust and wanting to wrap my hands around that scrawny neck of his. "It's not like you didn't know I did it. Lucy won't find out either. God, she's the slowest person I know. The only way she'll find out is if..." He reached the door, and looked at me, his eyes going blank, and wide. "L-L-Lucy..." Panic overcame his voice, and he started twitching. "Did... Did you just hear that? I swear it wasn't me, babe! I would never-"

"Can it pinky." I said, slapping Gray away from me. "You know what? My friends had told me they thought it was you yesterday. You know what I did? I told them there's no way someone as NICE and CONSIDERATE as Natsu was could do something as evil as that." I walked up to him, and looked him in his eyes. I raised my hand, and swung it so fast Gray's attempt to catch it failed. My hand ran across Natsu's face, and I could tell the slap hurt by the sound it made. "Go fuck yourself." I then took Gray's hand, and dragged him away with me as we left Natsu in the hallway by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the update is kinda short! I promise you guys the next one will be twice as long! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hihi~! Sorry for not updating like the flash~! I've had a pretty big writer's block A.**

**Anyways, to answer some questions,**

**I am not ending "Be Good" any time soon!**

**I plan for this story to go on for quite some time, with a whole bunch of twists~!**

**So please be patient with me~!**

**Also, I am currently writing the part 2 for "Christmas Miracle", another GraLu~!**

**So look forward to that as well~!**

**Enjoy~!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Natsu stood in the nurse's office, still dumbfounded. He was in complete shock, frozen, and unable to speak.

"Gosh darnit, Natsu..." A voice from behind spoke, waking Natsu up. He turned around to see his childhood friend, Lisanna, sobbing.

"Lisanna...?" Natsu felt his heart drop, as he reached for her, but she backed away.

"I-I didn't know you were so mean..." Tears ran down her cheeks, as she looked at the man who she had a long time crush on, unknown to him.

"You never wanted to know the real me," He scoffed, and began to walk towards the door.

Lisanna watched as Natsu slammed the door on his way out, feeling broken and unwanted. Suddenly, something snapped in her, and she began to laugh. "Y-You'll pay for this, Lucy... I will make your life a living hell from here on out." She threw her self onto the bed, her sweet self gone forever.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in the courtyard, holding Gray's hand. "It's not true..." She muttered to herself, still not wanting to believe it.<p>

"It really is, Luce. Natsu's liked you since the moment he laid his eyes on you. I don't blame him though..." Gray blushed, standing behind the blonde.

"I trusted him... I trusted Natsu so much..." Lucy was now on the verge of tears. Sob's were held back as Gray pulled her closer to him.

Lucy's tears began to fall, and Gray's heart had stopped beating at the sight of this. "Lucy, stop crying... Please...?" He cupped her face, staring into her chocolate colored orb's.

"G-Gray..." She was still crying, as she grabbed onto the hands that were wrapped around her face. She felt so insecure, hurt, and broken. "... K-K..." She muttered, tears still falling.

"What, Luce? What's wrong?" He grew worrisome, as the blonde's face became engulfed in the color red and pink.

"K-Kiss me..." Her heart skipped a beat, as did Gray's.

His eyes grew wide, but he smiled at her, wanting her even more. "Only you, Luce." He lowered his lips towards hers, and soon they were locked.

* * *

><p>"Are you calm now?" Gray asked Lucy, after sitting down on a bench and buying her a drink.<p>

"Un..." She smiled softly at the dark haired boy, eyes slightly puffy.

"Good... 'Cause I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile..." Gray grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"What's wrong, Gray?" She looked at her childhood friend, love in her eyes.

"Forget this ever happened."

* * *

><p>Erza was sitting in class, when suddenly Natsu slammed the door open, making everyone except her jump from their seat.<p>

"What's wrong, flame-head?" Gajeel yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Piss off..." He muttered, sliding into his seat.

"Don't talk to Gajeel like that!" Levy yelled, walking towards the pinkette's seat.

"Levy, don't" Gajeel grabbed his girlfriend, pulling her away from Natsu. "Leave him alone."

Erza ignored the commotion, staring at the door. She was wondering what was taking Lucy so long.

"Natsu-san, please be calm for Juvia?" Juvia asked from behind her seat, trembling with fear.

"Can it, rain woman." Natsu slammed his feet into his desk, pouting.

"Natsu, that's more than enough!" Mira-Jane shouted, shocking everyone. "Let's just continue with the lesson!"

"Indeed, Miss Strauss. Everyone, please take your seats." Freed-sensei walked in, calming everyone down.

* * *

><p>"W-What...?" Lucy was stunned, barely able to talk.<p>

"Don't tell anyone I kissed you, either times..." Gray stood up, not looking back towards the blonde he loves.

"B-But... why?"

"Because I said so." Gray shook his head, beginning to wish he never kissed her.

"B-But... G-Gray... I-I..." Lucy clenched her skirt, her mind filled with doubt.

"Stop it, now, before I do somethi-"

"I love you Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy yelled at him, thanking God they were alone.

Gray stood in silence, then turned around to look at her. Her hair glistened in the sunlight, her eyes shimmered, still slightly red, yet beautiful. And her lips- "No! I can't! As much as I love you, I can't have you, Luce!"

Lucy now stood up, and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. "I don't care anymore, Gray. I've tried so many times, you don't even know, to avoid you. I didn't want to start feeling this way..." She smiled at him, making his heart beat faster than before. "But I'm not scared anymore."

Gray pushed her away, turning back to the way he was before. "We can't, Lucy... We just can't..."

She pouted, but knew he only wanted to protect her. "Then, atleast do one thing for me... I promise I'll forget everything then."

Gray looked at her, and nodded in agreement. "What exactly is that?"

"Take me on one date, atleast. One date is all I'm asking for." She wasn't blushing anymore, and was now smiling a smile Gray had missed for the past years.

He chuckled, and smiled back. "Sure thing, Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>What 'cha think? Yes, yes, tis' be short~! But I promise it will get better!<strong>

**Review? Please and thank you~!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi guys, I'm baacck~! Sadly, I have some bad news after such a long hiatus. I will not be continuing this version of Be Good :(./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongHOWEVER! I am re-writing it :D! I went back and read it, and after so many years I thought it was long over due to do this. I've gained much more knowledge now, and hopefully this story will be ten times more better! Please feel free to go and read that one, although I do only have chapter one published for now. I will try and catch up as much as possible this week and then continue the story. WARNING I am making changes to the story, not major ones, but some. So if you want to continue then I suggest re-reading the entire new one :). Thank you again, I love all you guys 3strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong~Usagi Hana~strong/p 


End file.
